Palavras ao Vento
by Rafinha M
Summary: Shortfic Drama. Ainda posso fechar os olhos e sentir o seu cheiro em cada parte de mim. Parece que o mundo parou quando você se foi, e eu estou destinado a viver em um mundo sem cores. Tudo a minha volta ganhou uma escala cinza, perdeu o brilho... D&G R


_**"Cada um que passa em nossa vida passa sozinho, pois cada pessoa é única, e nenhuma substitui outra. Cada um que passa em nossa vida passa sozinho, mas não vai só, nem nos deixa sós. Leva um pouco de nós mesmos, deixa um pouco de si mesmo. Há os que levam muito; mas não há os que não levam nada. Há os que deixam muito; mas não há os que não deixam nada. Esta é a maior responsabilidade de nossa vida e a prova evidente que duas almas não se encontram ao acaso."**_

(Antoine De Saint-Exupery) _

* * *

__Um dia frio...O que para muitos não passa de um dia frio, para mim significa muito mais. Lembro de quando você me comparou à um floco de neve, o primeiro a cair pela manhã. Até hoje posso ouvir a sua risada em resposta a minha cara de raiva. Floquinho, era assim que me chamava, quando de bom humor é claro._

_Ainda posso fechar os olhos e sentir o seu cheiro em cada parte de mim. Parece que o mundo parou quando você se foi, e eu estou destinado a viver em um mundo sem cores. Tudo a minha volta ganhou uma escala cinza, perdeu o brilho._

_Todo fim de tarde em que o Sol se põe, vejo você. Os diversos tons alaranjados que o céu ganha me fazem lembrar os seus longos cabelos ruivos. Então eu fecho os olhos e sonho com você... Sinto suas mãos suadas presas as minhas, tentando passar força. O seu olhar tão brilhante, passando a certeza de que tudo dará certo. Porém não foi isso que aconteceu..._

_Não gosto de pensar naquele dia... _

_Um dos "amigos" de meu pai escapou, e foi atrás do herdeiro traidor, ou seja, eu. Como nós havíamos brigado, saí de casa... Merlin! Se eu soubesse, nunca deixaria você sozinha! Nunca!_

_Cheguei tarde demais, você já estava caída desacordada e... Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. Matei o homem, com minhas próprias mãos, queria que ele pagasse por todo o sofrimento que eu estava sentindo. Era pra EU ter morrido e não você. Nunca viverei em paz, sabendo que você morreu por minha causa._

_Beijei seus lábios frios e fiquei horas com seu corpo junto ao meu. Vi sua pele perder a cor, seus olhos apagados... Nunca doeu tanto em mim! Era como se meu coração fosse partido em milhares de pedaços, e em minha garganta se fez um nó, que até hoje está presente._

_O céu parecia chorar, pois chovia tanto. E meus gritos foram abafados pelos trovões. Não consegui chorar na hora, mas senti os olhos penalizados de toda a sua família em mim. Você conseguiu, amor. Pela primeira vez seus irmãos gostaram um pouco de mim. Talvez seja pelo fato de que eu tenha morrido com você. Ou da minha tentativa frustrada de levar uma vida com o que você deixou..._

_A chuva está caindo mais uma vez, nesse dia maldito! Hoje faz um ano que tudo aconteceu e em minha mente as lembranças se afogam. O nosso quarto continua o mesmo. Nenhuma mulher tomara o seu lugar. Pois nenhuma tem o seu cheiro de sândalo, sua pele de porcelana. Nenhuma gritaria comigo como você fazia... ou diria que me ama com tanta força como você. Nenhum corpo se encaixa no meu como o seu. Nós fomos feitos em dois, mas somos um._

_Desculpa, minha querida. Eu prometi estar ao seu lado, eu prometi te acolher em dias frios, prometi lhe proteger... prometi e falhei! Queria ter morrido em seu lugar, mas isso já não é possível..._

_Continuarei a sonhar contigo todas as noites, até a morte me levar para junto de você. Sinto que não falta muito._

_Quem sabe eu tenha sorte? Se a vida te levou de mim tão cedo, quem sabe ela nos junte mais cedo também?_

_Não há tempo que destrua o nosso amor. Nem mesmo rixas de família, nem mesmo a morte. Nada! O que o amor uniu nem o tempo é capaz de apagar._

_Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_

**Fim.

* * *

**

**N.A: **Rafinha, eu confesso que estou meio frustrada com a minha betagem, não achei praticamente nada pra corrigir. O que é ótimo pra você, mostra como seu português é bom e como você é atenciosa. Os errinhos foram tão bobinhos, mas de digitação mesmo, são esses míseros vermelhos ai, nossa dá pra contar em uma única mão.

Agora vamos a fic. Como eu tinha dito antes: LINDA! Adorei a forma como o Draco simplesmente expressou o que sentia com a perda dela, sem hesitar, como acontece na maioria das fics por ele ser um Malfoy e blá, blá, blá. O modo ligeiramente apático como tudo foi narrado serviu para simbolizar que na verdade ele não tinha mais uma vida desde que a Ginny morreu, e é exatamente assim que o imagino com a perda dela. Completamente apático, mostrando que na verdade nada ao redor tem muito sentido em existir sem ela por perto.

Ah sim! Em especial amanhei o "_Sonho estar tocando a usa pele tão aveludada, marcada por estrelas..." _ficou tão doce, e nem sei o que expressar quando li essa parte. Não sei como você cogitou a possibilidade de não publicar essa fic. Seria muito egoísta da sua parte nos privar disso, sabia?

Bjus!

* * *

**N/A: **Olá xuxus. Vocês devem ter estranhado esta short fic, mas é porque é antiga demais, lembro que já fiz a pouco mais de um ano, mas ela sempre esteve jogada aqui no pc, eu quase esqueci da existência dela, rsrs. Na época, eu tinha apenas duas fics em andamento, quando eu entrava no msn, poucas luzes piscavam...E eu sabia mais sobre meus amigos, mas sabe quando tudo muda? Então, tudo mudou. Até meu ânimo para escrever...Ok, não ficarei chorando as pitangas. Essa short era pra ser modificada e dada de presente a **pequena Kah** em Novembro, mas como não consegui mudar, e ficou essa coisinha pequenina, não deu. Agradeço a **Lou Malfoy**, que foi a primeira pessoa a ler, a **Aninha** que me deu apoio pra que eu continuasse e principalmente, a **Nah. **Uma das autoras mais fantásticas que conheço, e que sempre fui fã, ela sabe. E tive a oportunidade de conhecê-la e hoje ela é uma amiga e tanto, que me fé o favor enorme de betar, é um fowfa! Então, atrasada, eu dedico à todas as minhas amigas. Não colocarei o nome aqui, mas vocês sabem que são. Amooo vocês! 

**Bjinhoos,**

**Rafinha**


End file.
